Chelone
CHELONE IS RAINBOW PHOENIX FANGIRLS' OC. But was adopted by Fear, still ask before use, thanks. uvu Chelone is a female SeaWing who is haunted by the ghost of a SkyWing, Murmur. She currently lives in Mountia. IN A NUTSHELL: Young SeaWing who's attached to the spirit world. A lost soul. Description Dark eyes in a pale face. Bone sticking out from stretched skin, like a skeleton draped with taut canvas. Chelone is obviously not your ordinary SeaWing, with her haunted expression and brittle wings, she has become known as 'Ghost' around the area that she lives. Her scales, once a lovely shade of pale blue, are now a bleached white, almost translucent in their ivory sheen. Around her eyes are two curling, black marks, obscuring the light-up scales there and curving underneath her void-like eyes.She wears no ornaments, no jewelry, other than a single smooth, long onyx teardrop in one ear. Her body has a starved look to it, with all her bones sticking out of her skin. She moves silently, gracefully, trailing an aura of sadness behind her in a winding sheet of despair. Her gills are tipped with the faintest hint of royal purple, and they are so brittle that they have frayed slightly along the edges. Chelone almost never speaks, and when she does, it is in soft, nigh-silent whispers and with very few words. Chelone has all the conversations she could want with Murmur, the ghost who seems permanently attached to her spirit. Personality Long ago, Chelone was a young, excited SeaWing, happy and exuberant as she took on life with all she had. That dragonet is long gone, with the dragoness's spirit barely a shadow of the one before. Chelone usually silences a room as soon as she walks in, and somehow, even with her strange appearance, she is hard to remember. Few know her by name, and even fewer dare to talk to her at any time- when Chelone turns her void-like eyes on you, it suddenly becomes very hard to speak. History Chelone grew up as an ordinary middle-class SeaWing, with a normal family and good education. She soon showed a bright and exuberant spirit, loyal to her friends and rude to her enemies. The headstrong dragonet grew fast, learning at an astonishing rate and making her parents very proud of her. Later on, Chelone and a few of her friends tried to get in to the University of Pyrrhia. Chelone failed, but tested into another school, this one close to the SkyWing palace in the Sky Kingdom. One night, the teenage Chelone was woken at the dead of night by a racket echoing through the valleys not too far away. Being naturally reckless, Chelone took off in flight to investigate the source of the noise. Chelone found three transparent IceWings in the valley, each one bearing horrible wounds and screeching their pain at the palace above. The SeaWing, eager to find out more, tracked the three dragons around the valleys until twilight, when they led her straight to a world she never could have imagined: the Necropolis. She attempted to sneak in with the three ghosts, and she almost made it, as the Twilight Eidolon was obviously not functioning. But she was a second too late, and just as she was about to make it through, the Daylight Eidolon activated, wounding Chelone as she made a hasty escape into the bowels of the Necropolis. Trapped behind the Dragonsfell Gate, and unwilling to go deeper lest she encounter even more terrors, the wounded Chelone became more and more distraught. It took her several hours to move from her space at all, and leaking blood, she was sure to die without medical attention. Attracted by the apparent movement of the ghosts around her, she finally went deeper, becoming more and more of a ghost herself as she did. Eventually, in an apparently clear section of the Hall of the Seven Deaths, Chelone gave up. Lost, terrified and in pain, she mentally gave up her soul to the death that was clearly all around her. However, something else responded. At that moment, Murmur, the ghost of a SkyWing knight, joined his soul to Chelone's, giving her the strength to heal and turn back. She became his living vessel to the outside world, and he became her otheworldly patron, the two now united permanently by the spirit. While saving Chelone, though, this act changed her in a way no one had ever forseen. Her scales and photophores, once a lovely pattern of soft blue and turquoise, became a bleached-out white, not too dissimilar to the dead themselves, with two swirling designs on her cheekbones. Her gills and wings became brittle, her skin taut and hard, and any chance of having dragonets was gone. Not only that, the most striking aspect of her character- her electric violet eyes- became an inky black, like looking into Death itself. Chelone had become a creature between death and life, trapped from the living and the dead. Because she was so similar to a Deathtouched, Chelone easily escaped after that, going back to her school much changed. All of her friends left her, terrified by her pitch eyes and empty stare, and eventually the only one who stayed with her was Murmur. Chelone soon left the school without graduating, disappearing into the night without leaving a trace for her family. She traveled to Mountia where she got a job as junior librarian in the Mountia Public Library. She now lives there, in a storeroom barely decorated to say it is her own, with Murmur by her side. Glimpses of her by dragonets running through the bookshelves have given rise to the rumor that the library is haunted, and it's easy to see why- a bone-white dragoness with eyes as black as the night can easily be mistaken for a ghost. Relationships Murmur Murmur and Chelone have a... complicated relationship. They've been together for years now, and as their very souls are connected, they know each other on an extremely deep level. On one claw, Chelone and Murmur are deeply in love. They talk to each other daily, and in many ways, they are the only creature keeping them company. They have saved each other's lives, too- how could they not fall in love? On the other, Chelone deeply detests Murmur for keeping her from dying as she should, not providing her with the relief she craved. She understands why he did it, but that doesn't stop her anger. As such, you can occasionally find her extremely angry for no apparen t reason, a sure sign of an argument with the ghost. Trivia * Chelone means 'turtle' in ancient Greek. * Both Chelone and Murmur are based off of the Evanescence song Haunted. * Chelone is very similar to a Deathtouched in that she can speak to the dead. However, she lacks any other powers that a Deathtouched may have. * She has lost the ability to speak Aquatic, as her photophores are bleached out. Gallery Category:SeaWings Category:Females Category:Content (Rainbow Phoenix Fangirls) Category:Content (FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer) Category:Characters